harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie
Zamek Hogwart Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa jest Szkocką szkołą magii z internatem. Zamek znajduję się w górach, w pobliżu jeziora. Precyzyjna lokalizacja nigdy nie została odkryta, ponieważ szkoła jest ukryta dzięki najpotężniejszym zaklęciom, jakie są możliwe. Zaklęcia chronią zamek, włączając anty-pojawianie się i czary odpychające Mugoli, które sprawiają, że zamek pojawia się jako ruiny z napisem głoszącym "Niebezpieczeństwo, nie wchodzić." Te zaklęcia mogą zostać zdjęte przez Dyrektora. Większość elektrycznych urządzeń nie działa na ziemiach Hogwartu. W danym czasie do szkoły uczęszcza około tysiąca uczniów. Domy Studenci Hogwartu są przydzielani do czterech domów: Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu, Ravenclawu i Slytherinu. Zostały one nazwane po czterech założycielach: Godricu Gryffindor, Heldze Hufflepuff, Rowenie Ravenclaw i Salazarze Slytherin. Gryffindor słynie z męstwa, odwagi i rycerstwa. Kolory domu to szkarłatny i złoty, a jego symbol to lew. Duchem domu jest Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, znany również jako Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. Do ważnych byłych i obecnych Gryfonów zaliczają się Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, James i Lily Potter, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom i reszta rodziny Weasley. Wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego znajduję się na siódmym piętrze, ukryte za portretem Grubej Damy. Aby dostać się do salonu uczniowie muszą powiedzieć prawidłowe hasło. Opiekunką domu była Minerva McGonagall. Hufflepuff jest znany z lojalności, uczciwości, szczerości i tolerancji. Symbolem domu jest borsuk, a kolory to żółty i czarny. Duchem domu jest Gruby Mnich. Do ważnych byłych i obecnych Puchonów zaliczają się Nimfadora Tonks, Pomona Sprout, Cedric Diggory, Hanna Abbott i Ernie Macmillan. Pokój Wspólny znajduję się blisko kuchni. Opiekunką domu była Pomona Sprout. Ravenclaw docenia rozum, kreatywność i mądrość. Symbolem domu jest orzeł, a kolorami niebieski i brązowy. Jednakże w filmach kolorami są niebieski i srebrny wraz z krukiem w roli symbolu, a wnętrze salonu jest udekorowane złotem i błękitem. Duchem domu jest Szara Dama (Helena Ravenclaw, córka Roweny Ravenclaw). Do ważnych byłych i obecnych Krukonów zaliczają się Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Michael Corner i Filius Flitwick. Pokój Wspólny Ravenclawu jest ulokowany w wysokiej wieży. Aby wejść, trzeba odpowiedzieć na zagadkę ułożoną przez kołatkę w kształcie orła, np. "Gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły?" lub "Co było pierwsze feniks czy płomień?". Opiekunem domu był Filuis Flitwick. Slytherin cechuje się ambicją, sprytem, przebiegłością, zaradnością i pochodzeniem z rodów o czystej krwi. Symbolem domu jest wąż, a kolorami zielony i srebrny. Duchem domu jest Krwawy Baron. Ważnymi byłymi i obecnymi Ślizgonami są Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy, Lucjusz Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcyza Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Regulus Black, Horacy Slughorn i Severus Snape. Pokój Wspólny znajduję się w lochach za trzema głazami. Hasłem dla roku 1992–1993 była "Czysta krew". Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że uczniowie wybrani do tego domu, często maczają palce w Czarnej Magii. Opiekunem domu był Severus Snape, a pod koniec VI tomu Horacy Slughorn. Motto Szkoły Mottem Hogwartu jest: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" co oznacza: Nigdy nie łaskocz śpiącego smoka. Wymowa: (Latin) DRAY-koh door-me-ins noon-kwam tee-tel-LAN-dus. 'Hymn Szkoły' :"Hogwart, Hogwart, Wieczny Hogwart, '' :''Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś! '' :''Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym, '' :''Czy kto stary z łbem łysego, '' :''Możesz wypchać nasze głowy '' :''Farszem czegoś ciekawego, '' :''Bo powietrze je wypełnia, '' :''Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna. '' :''Naucz nas, co pożyteczne, '' :''Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie, '' :''My zaś będziem wkuwać wiecznie, '' :''Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!" Rok Szkolny w Hogwarcie Rok szkolny w Hogwarcie zaczyna się 1 września o 11 rano, kiedy to Hogwarts Express opuszcza King's Cross Station, zabierając uczniów na Hogsmeade Station, gdzie pierwszoroczni tradycyjnie przepływają jezioro w łodziach wraz z Gajowym, a pozostali studenci dojeżdżają powozami ciągnącymi przez Testrale do zamku Hogwart (Testrale są niewidzialne dla tych, którzy nie widzieli czyjejś śmierci). Uczta Powitalna odbywa się w Wielkiej Sali. Najpierw odbywa się Ceremonia Przydziału, po której Dyrektor wygłasza krótką przemowę, a bankiet zaczyna się od razu po jej zakończeniu, kiedy to stoły zapełniają się ogromną ilością jedzenia i picia. Uczta kończy się wraz z kilkoma dodatkowymi słowami od Dyrektora, włączając w to coroczne przypomnienie zasad. Zajęcia zaczynają się następnego dnia (2 września) nawet jeśli tym dniem jest niedziela (jak w 1995). Plany lekcji są rozdawane podczas śniadania przez Opiekuna Domu. Po dwóch tygodniach zajęć, zaczynają się nabory do drużyn Quidditcha i lekcje latania dla pierwszorocznych. Dni nauki przebiegają normalnie i następne godne uwagi święto odbywa się dnia 31 października; uczta z okazji Halloween. Do dekoracji zaliczają się gigantyczne dyniowe lampiony i tłoczące się setki nietoperzy, latających po sali. Serwowane jedzenie to między innymi pyszne dyniowe paszteciki, tarty, ciasta i najróżniejsze magiczne słodycze. Sezon Quidditcha zazwyczaj zaczyna się od pierwszego meczu w pierwszym tygodniu listopada. W drugim tygodniu grudnia, Dyrektor zbiera nazwiska tych, którzy zostają w Hogwarcie na ferie świąteczne. Pierwszy semestr najczęściej kończy się tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem i większość uczniów oraz niektórzy nauczyciele wracają do domu pociągiem Hogwarts Express. W latach, gdy odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny, Bal Bożonarodzeniowy wypada w dzień Wigilii i kończy się o północy. 25 grudnia, w Wielkiej Sali ma miejsce Świąteczna uczta. Krótko po 1 Stycznia, Hogwarts Express wraca do Hogsmeade; zaczyna się drugi semestr. Daty początku ferii Wielkanocnych co roku się zmieniają. Podczas tych wolnych dni uczniowie mogą wrócić do domu. Końcowe egzaminy odbywają się w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca, a wyniki są znane już tydzień później. Wieczorem, przed powrotem Hogwarts Express do Londynu, odbywa się uczta z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pociąg wraca do Londynu w czasie trzeciego tygodnia czerwca. Cały personel i uczniowie opuszczają Hogwart na okres wakacji, pomijając Gajowego i Woźnego. Dzienna rutyna w Hogwarcie Dzień zaczyna się o 7:30 śniadaniem w Wielkiej Sali. Podczas posiłku przynoszona jest poczta, przez chmurę setek sów. Bicie dzwonu sygnalizuje początek pierwszej lekcji o 9 rano. Dzwon odzywa się znowu po godzinie, aby poinformować o rozpoczęciu następnej lekcji. Przerwa następuje pomiędzy tymi zajęciami a kolejną, trzecią godziną przed lunchem. Po posiłku jest kolejna przerwa i dwa następne przedmioty. Kolacja jest serwowana w Wielkiej Sali pod wieczór, po niej uczniowie powinni znajdować się w swoich Pokojach Wspólnych, aby się uczyć i udzielać towarzysko. Zajęcia z Astronomii odbywają się w Środy co tydzień (najcześciej o północy). Uczniowie muszą być w łóżkach, bądź w salonach o wyznaczonej godzinie. Jest ona różna dla każdego roku (na przykład, na piątym roku dozwolone jest przebywanie na korytarzach do godziny 21). Plan Hermiony Granger w latach szkolnych 1996–1997: * Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali *Antyczne Runy (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) *Obrona Przed Czarną Magią *Przerwa *Arytomancja (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) *Lunch w Wielkiej Sali *Przerwa *Podwójne Eliksiry *Czas wolny *Obiad w Wielkiej Sali Strój szkolny Uczniowie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa mają obowiązek nosić mundurek. Muszą go mieć na sobie podczas lekcji oraz posiłków i nauki w Wielkiej Sali. Studenci mają możliwość przyodziania się we własne ciuchy po lekcjach. Większość z nich jedna nie korzysta z tej opcji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że i tak musieli by się znowu przebierać w piżamę przed położeniem się do łóżka, więc mogą uważać, że nie ma sensu przebierać się we własne ciuchy, aby chwilę później i tak ubrać już coś innego. Szkolny strój Hogwartu składa się z długiej, białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i długimi rękawami, krawatu w barwach domu (który w wyższych klasach staje się bardziej wyrafinowany), szarego swetra-kamizelki, czarnych spodni dla panów i czarnej spódnicy do kolan wraz z czarnymi lub szarymi podkolanówkami dla pań. Obie płcie noszą czarne, wygodne buty. Każdy uczeń jest przyodziany w pelerynę z odznaką domu na prawej piersi oraz podszewką w kolorze domu; zielony dla Slytherinu, czerwony dla Gryffindoru, niebieski dla Ravenclawu i żółty dla Hufflepuffu. W czasie chłodnych miesięcy szara kamizelka zamienia się na szary sweter i dochodzi szalik w pasy, w dwóch kolorach domu. Czarny, spiczasty kapelusz jest zakładany jedynie na specjalne okazje, takie jak ceremonia otwarcia, specjalne kolacje, przydzielenie Pucharu Domów etc. en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Pomieszczenia W Hogwarcie uczniowie nie tylko się uczą. Spędzają tutaj także czas wolny, jedzą śpią, a także odrabiają prace domowe. *Podziemia i lochy **klasa eliksirów **gabinet profesora Snape'a **pokój wspólny Ślizgonów **pokój wspólny Puchonów **kuchnia **Komnata Tajemnic *Parter **sala wejściowa **Wielka Sala **pokój nauczycielski **sala wróżbiarstwa (w której uczył Firenzo) **gabinet Filcha *Pierwsze piętro **skrzydło szpitalne **gabinet profesor McGonagall **klasa mugoloznawstwa **klasa obrony przeciw czarnej magii **klasa historii magii **łazienka Jęczącej Marty *Drugie piętro **biuro profesora uczącego obrony przeciw czarnej magii **wejście do gabinetu dyrektora (wg IV tomu, później od tomu VI wejście to znajduje się na piętrze siódmym) *Trzecie piętro **posąg jednookiej wiedźmy strzegący tajnego wejścia do korytarza prowadzącego do Hogsmeade **zakazany korytarz prowadzący do sali kamienia filozoficznego **Izba Pamięci **klasa zaklęć **skrzydło szpitalne (wg IV tomu) *Czwarte piętro **korytarz i schody prowadzące do łazienki prefektów **biblioteka **opuszczona klasa, w której stało Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp *Piąte piętro **łazienka prefektów **bagno Weasley'ów *Szóste piętro **łazienka chłopców - miejsce pojedynku Harry'ego z Malfoy'em w VI tomie, Harry użył zaklęcia sectumsempry. *Siódme piętro **Pokój Życzeń **pokój wspólny Gryfonów (Wieża Gryffindora) **klasa wróżbiarstwa Sybilli Trelawney (Wieża Północna) **gabinet profesora Flitwicka (trzynaste okno na prawo od Wieży Zachodniej) *Pozostałe wieże: **Wieża Astronomiczna - najwyższa wieża zamku, na której to odbywały się noce zajęcia i egzaminy z astronomii **wieża, w której znajduje się Gabinet Dyrektora i jego mieszkanie **Wieża Rawenclaw z pokojem wspólnym Krukonów **Wieża Zachodnia z Sowiarnią *pomieszczenia, których lokalizacja nie jest bliżej znana Gabinet Dyrektora ' Gabinet Dyrektora jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w zamku. Jego wejścia pilnuje posąg chimery, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy, np. kwachy. Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, myślodsiewnia i wiele innych srebrnych instrumentów, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia złoty drążek, na którym zazwyczaj siedział feniks Fawkes. Za czasów kiedy dyrektorem Hogwartu była profesor Umbridge swój gabinet miała tam gdzie zawsze urzędowali nauczyciele Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. #''Dumbledor niedługo wróci - oznajmił z przekonaniem Ernie Macmillan, gdy po wysłuchaniu w skupieniu opowieści Harry'ego wracali z zielarstwa. - Nie zdołali się go pozbyć wtedy, jak byliśmy w drugiej klasie, to i teraz im się to nie uda. Gruby minich powiedział mi... - konspiracyjnie zniżył głos, tak że Harry, Ron i Hermiona musieli nachylić się do niego - ...że wczoraj w nocy Umbridge próbowała wrócić do jego gabinetu, jak już przeszukali cały zamek i tereny szkolne. I gargulec jej nie wpuścił. Gabinet dyrektora zamknął się przed nią na cztery spusty - Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Założę się, że dostała lekkiego napadu furii... Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, rozdział 28, "Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape'a" 'Wielka Sala ' W Wielkiej Sali zazwyczaj stały cztery stoły - po jednym dla każdego z domów. Najbliżej wejścia był stół Ślizgonów, potem stół Krukonów, Puchonów i Gryfonów. Nauczyciele zasiadali przy stole u szczytu. Wielka Sala znajdowała się bezpośrednio nad kuchnią, z której skrzaty domowe wysyłały w magiczny sposób posiłki. W kuchni stoły były ustawione tak samo i gdy nadchodził czas posiłku ustawiały złote misy, wazy i kielichy które w identyczny sposób były ustawione w Wielkiej Sali. Sklepienie pomieszczenia było zaczarowane tak, by wyglądało jak niebo na zewnątrz i zmieniało się wraz z pogodą i porą dnia. Oprócz posiłków odbywały się tutaj Ceremonie Przydziału, egzaminy, bale i lekcje teleportacji. W trakcie bitwy o Hogwart do Wielkiej Sali znoszono rannych i zabitych. Podczas śniadania do Wielkiej Sali przylatywały sowy z poranną pocztą. '''Pokoje wspólne Pokoje wspólne znajdowały się w wieżach lub w podziemiach zamku i były ozdabiane barwami i symbolami założycieli. Każdy Dom strzegł tajemnicy swojego pokoju i tak na przykład tylko Gryfoni wiedzieli, jak znaleźć swoją wieżę i jaki portret strzeże do niej dostępu. Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki, tak by uczniowie mieli wygodne miejsca do odrabiania zadań domowych i nauki. Ponad pokojami znajdowały się dormitoria czyli sypialnie - osobne dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Dziewczyny mogły bez problemu odwiedzać dormitoria chłopców, lecz oni nie mogli wchodzić do sypialni dziewcząt. 'Pokój Gryfonów ' Znajdował się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Gryffindora. Wejścia strzegła Gruba Dama, z wyjątkiem krótkiego okresu w III tomie, kiedy to Syriusz Black próbował się tam włamać i przeraził ją do tego stopnia, że musiał ją zastąpić Sir Cadogan. Aby wejść do wierzy Gryffindoru należało podać odpowiednie hasło. 'Pokój Krukonów ' Był zlokalizowany we zachodniej części zamku. Drzwi nie miały ani klamki ani dziurki od klucza, a jedynie kołatkę w kształcie orła z brązu. Każdy, kto chciał wejść do pokoju - czy to uczeń czy nauczyciel - musiał zastukać i odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Jeśli nie znał odpowiedzi, był zmuszony poczekać na kogoś mądrzejszego. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów znajdował się marmurowy posąg Roweny Rawenclaw z diademem. 'Pokój Puchonów ' Znajdował się w podziemiach. Aby do niego dotrzeć należało przejść przez obraz przedstawiający martwą naturę i wiszący niedaleko kuchni. 'Pokój Ślizgonów ' Mieścił się w lochach. Miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu zwisały na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Fakt, że znajdował się pod jeziorem, pogłębiał jeszcze efekt zielonkawego oświetlenia. Aby wejść do pokoju należało podać hasło. * Kategoria:Szkoły Kategoria:Miejsca